


Grateful

by SlantedKnitting



Series: pornalot 2017 (bonuses) [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Enchanted Sex, Magic Made Them Do It, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/pseuds/SlantedKnitting
Summary: Lancelot has returned. Arthur feels indebted.Canon era.





	Grateful

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Enemies to Lovers](http://pornalot.livejournal.com/9066.html) Bonus Challenge (Pornalot 2017).

Arthur spun the leather band around his wrist, his fingers tracing the intricate stitching. It was an odd gift--from Lancelot in honour of his upcoming wedding to Gwen--but a nice one. A kind one. It was touching to receive such a blessing from one of his best knights, especially in light of Lancelot's…

He'd sacrificed so much for so little in return. He'd clearly had feelings for Gwen--likely had them still--but he'd willingly given that up when he saw how Arthur felt. Or how Gwen felt. How they both felt. He'd put his needs aside for his chosen king.

And he'd given up _everything_ to save Camelot. He'd gone through the veil in place of Arthur, in place of anyone and everyone else. To save his city. To save Gwen the heartbreak of losing Arthur. To save Arthur.

He'd done more than anyone had ever asked of him. He'd done more than anyone else had ever done for Camelot. Or Arthur. Or Gwen. Or anyone.

He'd done too much. And he'd still come back. Arthur didn't know how to thank him.

Arthur stood, his chair scraping against the stone floor in his chambers, and started making his way through the castle. He needed to do something for Lancelot. Maybe find a gift, maybe find a place for him in the court, maybe help him find a wife of his own.

Arthur didn't know where he was heading, but it turned out that he didn't need to because Lancelot was in the council chambers.

Gwen was there, too. And they were…

Arthur pulled out the knife he kept on his belt and rushed forward. He knocked Lancelot aside and pushed Gwen to the ground, pressing the knife to her side.

"Arthur," she whispered, eyes wide with panic. "Arthur, wait--please!"

Arthur just breathed, hard, and tried to find any thought of what he was doing or what to do next.

Lancelot dropped to his knees and gently pulled Arthur back. The knife clattered to the floor, and Arthur slumped a little, leaning into Lancelot's chest.

"What were you doing?" he asked, staring at the knife.

"Waiting for you," Lancelot said, trailing his fingers down Arthur's jaw.

Arthur's thoughts kept spinning as he looked up and as Lancelot kissed him and as Gwen's hands covered one of his.

"Is this…" Arthur's question trailed off as Gwen leaned in to kiss one side of Lancelot's neck. Arthur immediately moved to kiss the other side, feeling spurred on by an instinct he never knew he'd had.

Time seemed to speed up and slow down at random, leaving Arthur breathless and a little dizzy as everyone's clothes were removed and as he and Gwen competed for Lancelot's attentions.

Before long--or maybe after so long that they were all desperate and on edge--Gwen was on her back with Lancelot hovering over her. His mouth was preoccupied with her breasts, but Arthur could see his hard cock sliding in and out of her, his movements eased by her own slickness and the spit Arthur had gotten all over her when he'd had his head buried between her thighs at some point before.

Gwen had one hand tangled in Lancelot's hair and the other on his arse, helping Arthur spread his cheeks. Arthur had two fingers in Lancelot's arse, pressing inside him, and every time Arthur's fingertips found the right spot, he would gasp and press harder into Gwen and do something with his mouth that would make Gwen cry out and tighten her grip on his hair.

When Gwen's breath started hitching as Lancelot pounded into her, and when Lancelot's muscles started clenching more frantically around Arthur's fingers whenever he found that spot, Arthur knew it was time. They were close, and even though he'd barely touched himself the whole time, he was close, too.

Arthur pulled his fingers out and ducked down to lick Lancelot's hole. He got it nice and wet, and then spit on it for good measure, before lining himself up and sliding his cock in.

Distracted, Lancelot stilled and groaned. Arthur took a deep breath and waited until Lancelot started moving again, fucking Gwen and fucking himself on Arthur at the same time, and then followed his movements. Their rhythm built up and Gwen's breath started hitching again and Lancelot's muscles started clenching again. Arthur braced himself on Lancelot's back and shifted his hips until his cock was pushing against that spot inside Lancelot.

Lancelot shuddered and cried out, his moans muffled by Gwen's breath as he lost his rhythm and slammed hard into Gwen. Arthur continued fucking him, lost in the feeling of those strong muscles squeezing around his own cock.

"Hold on," Lancelot breathed, pulling out of Gwen. He backed up, pushing Arthur back with him, and leaned down to lick around Gwen's clit.

Gwen lifted his head away, replacing his tongue with her own fingers. Arthur bit back a groan and grabbed onto Lancelot's sides, pulling until Lancelot's back was against his chest.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, his mouth pressed to the shell of Lancelot's ear.

"No," Lancelot said, one hand drifting to his softening cock. He stroked himself slowly, almost idly.

The look on Gwen's face spurred Arthur back into action, and he rocked his hips against Lancelot's, torn between watching Gwen's hungry expression or her deft fingers. Lancelot's come was starting to seep out of her, and the thought of licking it up tipped Arthur over the edge. He wrapped his arms around Lance's chest to keep balance as he jerked and came, panting against the back of Lancelot's neck.

"Do you want to come again?" Gwen asked Lancelot, even as Arthur's cock was still twitching inside him.

"I want to watch the two of you," Lancelot said, still stroking himself slowly. He was hard again, and his cock was glistening with traces of his own come and Gwen's wetness.

Arthur pulled out and brushed his fingertips over Lancelot's hole, unable to help himself. He teased Lancelot for a moment, enjoying the way Lancelot shivered in response, until Lancelot pushed his hand away.

"Go on," Lancelot said, sitting against the wall.

Arthur leaned down and kissed Gwen's hand before pushing it out of the way so he could lick her. He could taste Lancelot's come mixed with Gwen's own sweetness, and if he hadn't already come, he would have just from that.

Gwen sighed shakily and tangled her fingers in Arthur's hair as he licked and sucked around her clit. She was red and swollen and pulsing against his mouth. He could hear Lancelot breathing heavily nearby and wanted to watch but continued on, flicking his tongue until Gwen gasped and arched off the floor. Arthur wrapped an arm around one of her thighs, steadying her hips so he could keep his mouth on her as she rode out her orgasm.

Lancelot grunted and Arthur--pressing a thumb to Gwen's clit instead--looked up in time to see him coming all over one of their discarded shirts.

Gwen tugged Arthur's hand away, and he ducked back down briefly for one last taste of her and Lancelot before he surged up to kiss her. She hummed happily against his lips.

Before they could get carried away, Arthur sat up and reached for Lancelot, tugging him close and giving him a kiss as well. Lancelot smiled--the first genuine smile Arthur had seen on him since his return--and lay down next to Gwen. Arthur followed suit on his other side and reached across his chest for Gwen's hand.

"I was coming to find you," Arthur said after a while. "To thank you."

"Me?" Lancelot asked, noble and self-sacrificing as ever.

"Yes." Arthur pressed a kiss to his ear. "You've given us so much. I want… I want to give you something. What do you want? What do you need?"

Lancelot sighed and looked down at Arthur's and Gwen's hands clasped over his chest. He covered them with his own and closed his eyes.

"Just this," he said quietly. "And maybe a bed instead of this cold stone floor."

Arthur chuckled and stroked his thumb along the side of Lancelot's hand. "I think we can manage that."


End file.
